There are multiple problems associated with the process of infants learning to crawl. During this learning process, because the motion is generated from contact between infants' hands and knees with the fraction of the floor surface, infants inevitably suffer minor injuries, such as scratches, cuts, or rug burns, while crawling on floor surfaces. Aside from protection, infants need assistance, such as providing additional traction, in the process of crawling.
One prior method provides knee pads to protect the infant from injury during crawling. However, knee pads tend to detach from the infant's body or clothing easily, and they are generally not aesthetically desirable.
Another method provides a pair of socks that is incorporated with the knee pads to address the tendency of the knee pads to be easily detached from the infants during crawling. However, while this method provides some security in securing the knee pads to the infants during crawling, it does not adequately address the problem of the sock rolling down while the infant is crawling.
Still another method provides anti-skid pads that are incorporated into a pair of infant pants. However, this method is restrictive and addresses only the traction issue of the problem. Thus, an improved flexible method to adequately protect the infants from injuries is necessary, while assisting in the process of crawling of the infants.